


Un buen servicio

by TheFckingHood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Español, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, Regalo de cumpleaños para mi solecito¿?, Top Jason, bottom dick, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFckingHood/pseuds/TheFckingHood
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Richard Grayson!¿Qué mejor forma de alegrar a una persona el día de su cumpleaños que un buen masaje?JAYDICK





	Un buen servicio

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Kikyami, como regalo de cumpleaños súper atrasado.  
> Al igual que Dick, pero soy lento por naturaleza.

A Richard le sorprendió cuando uno de sus regalos de cumpleaños era nada más ni nada menos que un bono para ir a un spa. La idea de tener un masaje relajante no sonaba tan mal, si se lo preguntaban, pero lo que realmente lo tenía con el ceño fruncido y colores rojizos en sus mejillas, era el establecimiento en general. Casi gimió cuando la chica en el mostrador comenzó a reír.

Su cumpleaños había sido la semana pasada y cuando recibió una tarjeta de regalo con el bono, busco el nombre del remitente, pero no había nada. La curiosidad mató al gato, decían, pero realmente estaba interesado en saber quién había sido el responsable de tal detalle. Llamó al lugar –Porque el nombre estaba en el bono y venía junto a números telefónicos– y cuando dijo su nombre a la mujer al otro lado de la línea, esta comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo, diciéndole cuánto iba a disfrutar de ser atendido por él.

¿Quién demonios era  _él_? Ella estaba hablando como si ese personaje fuese una especie de estrella de rock.

Decidió entonces tomar el último día para ir, ya que tendría más sentido relajarse del trabajo para darle la bienvenida al fin de semana. Ser policía era un asunto bastante estresante. Sorprendentemente, la chica, Dinah como se presentó, le aseguro que el masajista lo estaría esperando para las horas de la tarde.

Fue entonces que sucedió.

Tomo un taxi y dio la dirección, y cuando llegó, solo pudo observar el lugar con cierta sorpresa. Se veía elegante, ostentoso y seguro valía una fortuna y ni hablar del interior (Desde aquí comenzó a pensar que se trataba de Bruce, pero este le había dado un enorme pastel y una nueva televisión...). Era viernes, pero el lugar parecía casi vació. Dinah, la rubia del mostrador, lo saludo con varias sonrisas y le otorgo una llave de un  _locker_ , donde podría guardar sus cosas y disfrutar del spa. Tenía que admitir que la primera parte del tratamiento fue excelente. Tenían un sauna y una pequeña piscina, que se utilizaba para la relajación. También le seguían dando bebidas bastante deliciosas, y bocadillos suaves.

Después de casi una hora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mismísima Dinah le preguntó si estaba listo para el masaje. Salió de la piscina y -por instrucciones de la fémina- se había ido a tomar una ducha rápida, usando solo la bata que le habían dado.

Para ese momento, comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso. ¿En serio? ¿Un extraño tocándolo? Y el lugar ahora sí lucía vació. Tal vez no había sido una gran idea pedir un turno de tarde. Pero no retrocedería ahora que estaba allí.

La rubia lo guío por un pasillo mientras hablaba, hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Ella abrió la puerta y lo dejó entrar primero. Lo primero que notó Richard fue el aroma que llenaba el recinto. Él no podía reconocerlo; pero era fuerte y al mismo tiempo olía maravillosamente dulce. El lugar estaba bien iluminado, pero el ambiente era cálido. Se sentía más que relajado... hasta que lo vio.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y rezar a los dioses para poder contener una erección que deseaba precipitarse. En la habitación estaba su  _masajista,_  que parecía fundirse con la decoración terrosa. Vestía de blanco, lo que sorprendentemente contrastaba con su piel blanca, cabello oscuro y enigmáticos ojos verdes, como los de un gato y una enorme sonrisa.

─ **Puedes dejar la bata allí.**  ─Asintió lento a las palabras dichas por Dinah ─ **Si necesitas algo, solo pregúntale a Jason.**

La mujer se fue, pero no sin antes enviar una mirada significativa al otro hombre. Al sonido de la puerta cerrándose, Richard de nuevo se puso ansioso. ¿Qué decir o hacer? Estaba a punto de quitarse la bata cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba usando ropa interior. Se giró rápidamente solo para encontrar a Jason a unos pocos metros de él, estirando su mano y sosteniendo una toalla pequeña.

─ **Señor Grayson.**  ─Se estremeció al sonido de su apellido viniendo de esos labios pecaminosos ─ **No se preocupe por eso, puede usar esto. Ahora, por favor, ¿Podría acostarse boca arriba en la mesa para poder comenzar con su masaje?**

Con una sonrisa pequeña, hizo lo que le dijeron. Se quitó la bata mientras que el otro chico –Quien resultaba ser incluso más alto que él– mezclaba algunos aceites para darle algo de privacidad. Richard se dio cuenta de que la toalla solo cubriría su área privada y suspiró. Dio media vuelta y se subió a la mesa, que para su sorpresa estaba amueblado, algo bastante cómodo. Ahora que lo pensaba, una camilla común podría moverse conforme al masaje, mientras que esta mesa, no. Esto era curioso y bastante profesional.

Se acostó a lo largo y espero, mientras se distraía mirando el techo. Se sobresaltó cuando el tibio aceite tocó su piel y dos manos grandes lo extendieron por todo su cuerpo. Sus piernas fueron las primeras, seguidas de su pecho. El aroma de los aceites llegó a sus fosas nasales, y su pene dio una pequeña sacudida cuando esas manos tocaron sus pezones y luego sus brazos. Todo lo que le estaba haciendo era demasiado rápido para su gusto.

— **Solo estoy extendiendo el aceite para que su piel no pierda la humedad de la ducha que tomo. ¿Le gustaría que le explique todo, señor Grayson?**

_Oh_ , con que de eso se trataba.

— **No, no hay necesidad. Gracias.**  —Se regañó a sí mismo por escucharse ronco. Pero eso no pareció causar efecto alguno en Jason, quien en silencio prosiguió. Fue entonces que lo tuvo de frente y su corazón bombeo. El chico estaba bastante concentrando, presionando sus dígitos en sus sienes, sobre puntos donde cualquier clase de migraña que se formara se redujera. Lo escuchó reír suave por el pequeño gemido que escapó de sus labios cuando se movió para trabajar en su cuello.

 

El primer paso en un masaje era cuidar primero de la cabeza, para que el cliente se relaje y, con un poco de suerte, no se tense cuando se comience a trabajar en su cuerpo.

Y Jason estaba realmente complacido de encontrar que Richard estaba casi dormido cuando comenzó a amasar sus hombros. Ni siquiera había empezado a masajearle la espalda y ya podía sentir todos los nudos. Se rió entre dientes, Grayson era un adicto al trabajo.

Relamió su boca y habló en un murmullo sensual, persuadiendo a su  _cliente_  para que se aflojara y se durmiera como si fuera su único deseo. Su mente pervertida comenzó a marchar cuando notó que las respiraciones regulares desaparecían de la boca floja del chico. Y Dios sabía lo tanto que quería y deseaba meter su polla entre esos labios ligeramente separados.

Movió las manos hábilmente, dibujando círculos con ellas en el pecho. Jugueteo con cuidado sobre los pezones erectos, ganándose pequeños gemidos cuando los pellizcó. Se dio cuenta de lo duro estaba Richard debajo de la toalla pequeña y sintió un deseo alocado de tocarlo. Se recompuso rápidamente, debía de ser precavido —  **¿Señor Grayson?**  —Preguntó en voz baja — **Señor Grayson, ¿está despierto?**  —Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, se movió para cerrar con llave la puerta. Un gemido se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo que su miembro se estremeciera debajo de su ropa.

Jason regresó, respirando profundamente para calmarse mientras su mente excitada le proporcionaba varios escenarios perversos. Fue a buscar la botella de aceite y vertió un poco en sus manos, volviéndolas resbaladizas. Vigilando el sueño de Richard, comenzó a masajearle las piernas, yendo más y más alto hasta que el único obstáculo fue la toalla. Lentamente, movió la toalla a un lado para revelar todo el cuerpo desnudo ajeno. ¡Maldita sea! Su pene era hermoso. Todo en el hombre era hermoso, pero mirándolo así, erguido y enrojecido, hizo sentirle con ganas de correrse ahí mismo.

Arrastro sus palmas muy lentamente hasta llegar al falo. Al escuchar los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos, Jason pasó sus dedos a lo largo ese pedazo de carne, ganándose un suspiro de su bella durmiente. Hizo aquello durante unos segundos más y sintiéndose seguro, se inclinó, hasta que estuvo cerca, y concedo una larga lamida a lo largo de la hendedura. Trató de calmarse, ¡pero por Dios estaba tan duro! Y Richard seguía haciendo esos sonidos sin sentido en su sueño, extendiendo sus piernas un poco más, e incluso comenzando a mover débilmente sus caderas entre sus manos.

No estaba comportándose profesionalmente pero comenzó a sentirse más audaz; animado por los gemidos que llenaban la habitación. Lentamente engulló la longitud de su cliente, tarareando con el sabor del pre-semen que llenaba su boca; chupó y lamio la hendidura de la cúpula, moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Sus propios ojos se echaron hacia atrás cuando los gemidos se volvieron dolorosamente placenteros. ¡Grayson era tan sensible! Jason estaba seguro de que si estuviese despierto, estaría rogando para eyacular.

Con deleite sádico, dejó escapar la polla de su boca. Bajando todo el camino restante y succionando los testículos, mientras que usaba su mano derecha para estimularle. Se burló de la uretra cuando presionó uno de sus dedos allí, haciendo que los gemidos se hicieran más fuertes y necesitados. Cuando notó que los músculos se contraían, listo para llegar al clímax, lo soltó, deteniéndolo todo. Una expresión desesperada llenó la cara de Richard que pronto se convirtió en una agradable sorpresa cuando lo engulló hasta la empuñadura. Observó la forma en la que su cliente se arqueaba junto con un grito áspero y profundo, moviendo sus propias caderas mientras llenaba su boca de simiente.

Sin embargo, por mucho que le hubiese gustado chupársela por más tiempo, los ojos nublados y azulinos del otro comenzaron a parpadear. Jason se enderezó, tratando de ocultar su propia erección parándose cerca de la mesa.

— **Lamento despertarlo, señor Grayson, pero ¿podría girarse?**

Observó, muy divertido cómo el otro parpadeaba un par de veces para aclarar su mente. Oh, era tan lindo con su cara enrojecida y sus labios teñidos de un suave tono carmesí. Con un "Sí", Richard se giró lentamente, como si su cuerpo pesara demasiado, tumbándose boca abajo con un suspiro de satisfacción, olvidando –para su placer- cubrirse con la toalla pequeña, dándole una vista completa de su trasero.

Y que trasero.

Agarrando el bote de aceite, se acercó a Grayson, y en lugar de verter primero aceite en sus manos, esta vez decidió hacerlo directamente en la piel bronceada. Un pequeño rastro de aceite comenzó entre los omoplatos, extendiéndose rápidamente sobre la piel, y deslizándose por la curvatura de su espalda. Pero no fue hasta que Jason llegó a la parte inferior de la espalda que su boca se curvó en una sonrisa astuta. Siguió vertiendo el aceite, dejándolo deslizarse entre las nalgas, observando lascivamente cómo el aceite se deslizaba en la grieta, llegando gasta las bolas. ¡Tan obsceno! Tuvo que morderse la mejilla para contener el gemido que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

Dejo el bote a un lado y frotó el aceite en sus manos rápidamente antes de subir a la mesa y sentarse a horcajadas sobre el otro.

— **Um, ¿No es esto poco profesional?**

Sonrió al ver que realmente Richard le estaba prestando atención a todo lo que hacía — **No se preocupe señor Grayson, aquí solo trabajan profesionales.**

Dicho eso, comenzó a amasar los músculos y tendones en la espalda ajena, después de todo, había ido por un masaje. Pensativo, presiono y roto sus puños en todos los nudos, balanceando inconscientemente su cuerpo sobre el de ojos azules. Cuando finalmente se movió a la parte inferior de la espalda, dejó que sus caderas se apoyaran en los muslos donde justo terminaba la curva de su culo. Sintió como el chico bajo suyo se tensaba ante la sensación de su erección presionándose contra sus posaderas; sin embargo, no se detendría a menos de que Richard le dijera algo. Como no había objeciones, continuó moviéndose, simulando embestidas burlonas.

Siguió así por un tiempo, por el simple hecho de la fricción. Notó la forma en que Grayson se encorvaba un poco, gimiendo, perdido entre el mar de sensaciones. Jason decidió que era hora de llevar las cosas más allá, así que se bajó de la mesa y se sirvió más aceite en las manos, comenzando a trabajar en sus tobillos. Subiendo después lentamente hasta llegar al trasero, otra vez. Contuvo la respiración mientras comenzaba a acariciar un poco más a fondo, disfrutando de la suave piel.

— _Jas..._

— **Shhh.**  —Dijo suavemente para mantener a Richard en su atiborrado trance — **Solo siente y relájate**. —Le tuteo, con su voz seductora. Llegando a rozar la entrada fruncida con uno de sus dedos y no fue hasta que oyó un gemido que se atrevió a meter el digito dentro.

¡Que caliente! ¡Oh Dios, sentía las apretadas paredes aferrándose con hambre a su dedo, y era solo un dedo! Empujó adentro y afuera, perversamente disfrutando de la sensación y la vista mientras que la otra mano lo ayudaba a separar ambas mejillas. Cuando sintió que el agujero de Richard se aflojaba lo suficiente como para empujar otro digito, lo hizo. Maldijo y soltó la carne caliente que sostenía, solo para comenzar a desabrocharse los pantalones, empujándolos hacia abajo junto con sus calzoncillos, gimiendo ante la sensación de su liberada erección.

Cuando estuvo suelto como para agregar el tercer dedo, se trepó a la mesa, acomodando al hombre entre sus piernas. Mientras continuaba embistiendo con sus falanges, cubrió su propia erección con un poco de aceite. Sabía que estaba listo para recibirle cuando Richard comenzó a follarse a sí mismo contra los dedos.

Entonces los saco.

— **Señor Grayson.**  —Musitó con una falsa voz de disculpa — **Creo que volvió a ponerse tenso.**  —Movió sus manos, apoyándolas a ambos lados de la cabeza de su cliente. Se recostó, presionando su pecho sobre la espalda aceitosa y lentamente deslizo una de sus manos hacia abajo para agarrar su propia erección y colocarla entre las nalgas de Richard, restregándose sobre su ano —  **¿Quiere que le ayude con eso?**

— _Mmm._

— **No lo escuche, señor Grayson.**  —Se empujó un poco —  **¿Quiere que lo ayude?**  —La mitad de su cúpula ya estaba adentro, tentándolo.

— _Oh..._   **¡Sí, sí!,**   **¡** _Por favor_ ,  **sí!**

Y con un ritmo tortuoso, Jason empujó toda su longitud en el interior de Richard. Y no estaba avergonzado de admitir que se había corrido un poco. Richard estaba tan apretado y él había tenido aquella erección desde que lo vio aparecer tras la puerta.

Después de unos segundos que se utilizaron para recuperar el aliento, se movió por completo y embistió bruscamente, ganándose un gemido bajo. Luego otro poco, y otro, y otro hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Cambió su posición, por lo que ahora Grayson tuviera su trasero al aire mientras lo penetraba. En esta posición podía ver que el otro tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y estaba mordiendo el almohadón que cubría la mesa.

— **Hey, tranquilo señor Grayson.**  —Dijo gentilmente agarrando su barbilla — **Intente relajar su mandíbula.**

Cuando Richard soltó la almohadilla, se acercó y lo besó, sumergiendo su lengua profundamente en el interior de su cavidad bucal mientras que el mismo asaltado no perdía el tiempo en darle la bienvenida. Jason sofoco con avidez todo el ruido que provenía de la garganta del otro. Jugueteando con sus pezones con una mano, y con la otra bajando lentamente para alcanzar su erección y acariciarla.

Abruptamente, Richard se separó de su boca.

— _Aaah_...  **yo-yo no puedo...**   _¡Oh Dios!_   **No lo soporto más.**

— **¿Duele?** —Preguntó, apretando su erección.

— _¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh? Dios! ¡Por favor!_

— **Parece que tenemos que encargarnos de esto, ¿Verdad?**

— **¡Sí, por favor!**

Cuando Jason sacó su erección por completo, lo hizo con un sonido húmedo que solo sirvió para energizar su libido. Giró a Richard, y puso sus piernas sobre su pecho, solo para arremeter de nuevo en su interior. Sus manos acariciaron las piernas y muslos suaves y cuando llegaron a sus pies, deslizó sus dedos aceitados entre los otros inferiores, ganándose un gemido agudo.

— **¡Más rápido!**   _¡Ahn!..._

— **Hey... ¿Por qué la prisa?**  —Dijo pícaro.

— **¡Dios, maldición!**   _aaah..._   **muévete, más rápido.**

Aumentó la presión entre los dedos de los pies, elevando lentamente sus piernas para que se apoyaran juntas en su hombro izquierdo. Disfrutó la vista del culo de Richard tragándose su pene, haciéndolo gemir de paso cuando vio lágrimas rodando por las mejillas ajenas.

— _Por favor_... —Rogó en un gimoteo.

— **Te gusta esto, ¿no?**  —Preguntó mientras sus manos soltaban sus extremidades y las deslizaba hacía adelante para que descansaran a sus costados. Se recostó sobre el más bajo, juntando sus cuerpos y cubriendo por completo a Richard.

— _¡Sí!_

Lamió su cuello —  **¿Te gusta la forma en que mi polla te llena?**  —Richard soltó un fuerte gemido — **Porque a mí me gusta la forma en que tu apretado agujero se siente alrededor de mi verga.**  —Mordió su lóbulo.

— _Oh, Dios._

— **Eres un hombre cachondo, mendigando por ser follado.**

— **¡Sí, sí!**

Los ojos azules de Richard se movieron hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras Jason chupaba su cuello y dejaba una marca tras otra. Lágrimas de placer corrieron por su rostro mientras su boca estaba abierta de par en par en un grito silencioso. Con la intención de estar más cerca, sintió como Jason agarraba sus piernas otra vez y las ponía sobre sus hombros, cambiando el ángulo de sus penetraciones.

— **Por favor... por favor...**  —Imploró mientras su interior se cerraba alrededor de aquel miembro que se abría paso en su interior — **Dejame... termi-nar...**

Un gemido salió de los labios de Jason — **Todavía no.**  —Embistió con más fuerza — **Me gusta la forma en la que suplicas.**

— _Aaah... ¡Aaah!_

— **Me gusta que no puedas mantener los ojos abiertos.**

— **¡T-te odio!**

— **¿Te estoy jodiendo bien?**

— _¡Sí!_

— **¿Estoy apaleando bastante bien tu precioso culo?**

— _¡Oh!_

— **Ya me lo imaginaba. Tu boca hace sonidos bastante buenos.**

Sus cuerpos estaban resbaladizos debido al aceite; la fricción entre sus pechos era una dulce tortura mientras Jason frotaba la erección de Richard al mismo tiempo.

— _¡Oh! Nghn_...

— **¿Quieres correrte?**

— **¡Sí! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Sí!**

— **¿Qué harías...**

— **¡Cualquier cosa!**

— _¿Cualquier cosa?_ —Le dio una palmada en el trasero — **¡Pequeña**   _zorra_ **!**   **Harías cualquier cosa por tener un pene dentro de ti, ¿No?**

— **¡Solo el tuyo!** —Grito Richard sin aliento — _¡Solo tú!_

Las embestidas de Jason eran cada vez más rápidas, erráticas. Le encantaba la sensación de poder que estaba experimentando al tener a Richard, quien emanaba autoridad, gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo. Los ruidos húmedos y los gemidos que llenaban la habitación aumentaron su emoción.

— **Bien, porque este culo apretado y este pene es mío.**  —Alcanzó la erección de ajena y comenzó a bombearla.

— **Jason... ¡Por favor! Por favor, déjame terminar.**

— **Aun no.**

— **Por favor... No puedo soportarlo... es demasiado... duele...** _aaah..._   **es demasiado... No puedo...**   _¡por favor!_

Sus embestidas se volvían más ásperas, loco de deseo mientras veía a Richard gritar de placer. Satisfecho con los gemidos y su propio climax vencido, mordió el cuello que voluntariamente le ofrecieron, marcando al hombre debajo de él.

— _Aaah... Nghn... Aaah..._

— **Córrete ahora. Hazlo por mí.**

Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron mientras gritaba su liberación. Podía sentir como llenaban sus entrañas antes de perder el conocimiento durante unos minutos, despertando con un ligero calor sobre él. Sentir el suave miembro de Jason latiendo dentro de él lo tranquilizó.

**_¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!_ **

— **¡Jason, maldito idiota! ¡Te juro que si dejas un desastre y mi jefe lo descubre, te arrepentirás de haberme pedido que te enseñara a dar un masaje de cumpleaños a tu maldito novio!**

Luego, nada.

Richard levantó una ceja.

— **No te preocupes,**   _Dickie._  —Jason todavía estaba dentro de él — **Solo está celosa del guapo novio que tengo.**

Sonrió mientras abrazaba al idiota de su amante — **Graciaspor este regalo,**   _Jay._


End file.
